


Thinking

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gale pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, Gale pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

I used to think… If I were gay, it’d be easy to love Randy.  
Sometimes I thought… I almost wish I were gay, because then I could love Randy.  
Then… Does that make me gay? Wanting to love Randy?  
Then only… Fuck. I _do_ love Randy.

The rest didn’t seem so important anymore. But maybe it would be to him.  
I’d watch him… wonder… Can he love me if I’m not? Believe me if I am?  
One day, I asked.  
He said, “All you have to be is Gale… and I’ll love you forever.”

I think I can do that.


End file.
